


[podfic] Tender Links

by stardust_podfics



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Daemons, Gen, Genocide, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: At one point, people realize that children fully Separated by the age of three sometimes have special daemons.
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] Tender Links

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tender Links](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070318) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



The podfic is on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-DcoDrUfABqN2VJT1RhUUFrSjZQNl9KeEhSd05lUnI1Z2pr/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to WerewolvesAreReal for having blanket permission!


End file.
